A Nice Ride Home
by xthedarkone
Summary: Thie is the Fouth in my 'after the mission' series. Kim and Ron are driving home after a mission in Ron's new toy and it gets fluffy.KimRon Shipping forever, NO FLAMES.


Authers note: Well I'm back after finishing curse of the neo monkey and taking a little break I'm back onto my 'after the mission' series with this fouth installment, I was inspired by an episode of Top Gear, for those who don't know it is a t.v show about cars and I watched an episode with this amazing car that I just fell in love with and I had to have it in a fic so here it is.

Discliamer: I do not own Kim Possible nor do I own a Koenigsegg CCX (I really wish I did cause they are so ARWSOME) Anyway enjoy.

A Nice Ride Home 

Midnight and on an empty highway a single car streams down the three laned road, the lamps beaming onto it's black painted body work reflecting off it. The driver was pushing this car to its top speed already hitting 180 mph and rising. He looked ahead to see the open road with a smile on his face as he knew there were no cars nor speed camara's to stop him from watching his limit, this could be the only chance he gets to run his car at its full speed so he wanted to take it. Before he continued he looked over to his young woman passenger, she lay over from the passenger seat and ws wrapped around his arm her head nesstled nicely in his shoulder as she slept peacfully, she always looked so cute when she was like that, after stroking her head lightly he took a firm grip of wheel with both hands and braced himself as he pushed the throttle down to the floor. The car took off with no problem rocketing down the deserted highway the flames shoting out of the excuast as the dile flew up to 200 then 220 finally it hit 245 mph and went to a slow climb. His grin grew to his ears as the car flew at top speed down the highway until he felt movement on his arm. It was the love of his life, the force of the car streaming at such a speed that and the noise of the engine was disturbing her from her sleep. After the driver had his adrenaline rush he brought the car down to a steady 80 mph and watches with suspence as his lady friends nods back off to sleep.

Now that the car had slowed way down it was clear that it was a black Koenigsegg CCX with driver Ron Stoppable and his passenger the one and only Kim Possible. As Ron drove down this deserted highway he couldn't help but feel like a millioniare play boy, he is young driving a car he could never afford if his life depended on it and his hot cheerleader girlfriend. He still couldn't believe how he came about to owning one of the gods amoung cars. It was from the mission the two of them were coming home from.

Motor Ed had made a visit to the Koenigsegg factory and stole the prototype model of the newest car the company had been working on. When Kim and Ron arrived on the scene Motor Ed left them a video messege challanging them to a street race with the prototype on the line, however the only car Koenigsegg had that could possibly match the prototype was the CCX model. Thanks to Ron's highten reflexes due to constant hours playing video games and beating Kim at rock, paper, scissors he won the role of drive and since Kim was better at reading maps anyway she navigated. It was a close race but Ron pulled it out to beat Motor Ed at his own game leaving the mullet haired mechanic from Jersey with nothing but a pair of handcufts and a stay at the local prison. Now that Koenigsegg had their prototype back and as a reward gave him the CCX, because one they felt he handled the car so well he deserved it and two it was their way of paying for the favor they owed by literally GIVING him the ride home.

It was already one in the morning and they were no where near getting home before day break. Ron felt his eyes growing heavy as he drove down the deserted highway with Kim still sleeping on his shoulder. All of a sudden the ligths from outside stopped seeping into the car, it took Ron by a small surprise he looked out of his rear view mirror and found that the chain of lamp posts keeping the highway lit had stopped and now the only light were the headlights coming from his car. Ron looked down at Kim only to notice he couldn't quite make out her features he could only feel her face upon his shoulder and her beating heart on his arm. He felt a yawn creep up and out of his lungs and decided not to play the risk of falling asleep at the wheel, he knew how he got when he has tired enough, and not wanting to wreck his newly aquired car decided to find somewhere to stop.

He drove for a few more minutes until he spotted an off shoot which lead to a small truck stop, nothing too big it was just an extra lane that was seperated by a barrier and went on for about a mile but was currently was empty. Ron saw it as a perfect place to pit stop and get some shut eye, luckly he had packed sleeping bags which were in his back pack which was tucked away behind his seat. The car rolled up to a steady creep before stopping, the engine rubbled before the engine was cut. Complete silence surrounded them as the only sound that could be heard were the crickets and other far off wild life Rufus took this opportunity to jump out of Ron's pocket and into his backpack grabbing his small sleeping bag and leapt out of the car and onto the roof to enjoy a nice sleep under the stars. Ron looked down at Kim and smiled, he couldn't get over how cute she was even if he couldn't see her whole face in the darkness, it soon came to a point where Ron just had to see her whole face, he switched on the interior light and watched as her beauty became clear as day the smile on his face grew as he gently stroked her hair.

Now that the car was motionless and a light was beaming down on her, Kim felt herself waking up. Her eyes began to open slowly at first so as not to take in too much at once, her eyes slowly focused themselves until she found herself staring at the dash bored of Ron's new car, her eyes then proceeded to follow up noticing the drivers side door was open allowing a cool breeze to enter the car they continued to explore until they locked onto the brown orbs staring back at her, she almost purred like a cat as Ron continued to stroke her hair. She moaned slightly before saying "Why did we stop?"

Ron kissed her lightly on her forehead before replying "I couldn't see your face clear enough" his smiled continued to loom over her as she continued to snuggle into his shoulder for more comfort. "Plus I'm beat and I need some sleep"

Kim giggled as she began to walk her index and middle finger up Ron's leg as she said "Well I guess I'll have you all to myself" soon her fingers had made there way up to his chest and started drawing circles as she looked back up at him.

Ron blushed as he felt Kim's other index finger began tickling the back of his ear, it was Kim's ultimate flirting move that drove him nuts everytime she did it, however he had a perfect counter for it. He brought his hand furthest from her and held it under her cheek and began rubbing the underline of her jar bone with his thumb. That was it Kim's face turned a to such a red you would think she had it painted on, she loved the feel of his hand on her cheek which she displayed by letting out a slight moan. She then pulled back hasterly Ron grew worried on weather he had done something wrong and was about to say something but then Kim tackled him in a huge hug wrapping her arms around his body and forcing the two of them out of the car and onto the grass they had parked next to.

When Ron opened his eyes he was surprised when he couldn't feel any pain from the fall but that was soon answered as he was in the middle of a deep kiss with Kim distracting him from anything else. He closed his eyes once again and welcomed the kiss os passion, he rested his hands on her thighs as hers wrapped around his head and took a handful of hair in them pulling him closer into her embrace.

The kiss lasted a good fifthteen minutes before lack of air forced them apart, Kim pulled her head up and looked down into her boyfriends eyes as she lay ontop of him. Ron returned her gaze and was amazed at her beauty as it sparkled like the dew in the grass surrounding them. He then brought himself to speak "I little warning would have been nice" He chuckled as Kim began drawing circles on his chest once again.

She giggled while responding "Well I think that's why it's called a glomp sweetie, you're not surpose to get warning"

Ron simply smirked then quickly grabbed her shoulders and rolled her so that he was no on top of her. Kim blushed again, she couldn't help it but when Ron overpowered her and took control of her, all the time she is made as the 'girl who can do anything' so being made the damsel in distress was sonething of a fantasy of hers and being saved by Ron made her light headed and smitten.

The two started each other for a few minutes just taking in the moment both of them blushing crimson before engaging in another deep kiss. They tossed and turned and rolled in the grass as they tasted eachother on their lips and their tongues fought for territory in the others mouth. When they pulled away Kim whispered in his ear "I love you Ron"

Rufus saw all the current activity and and jumped back into the car and grabbed the human size sleeping bags from Ron's bag and threw it out letting it open up and land gently over the two of them. As the two lay there next to each other Ron could feel the moisture of the grass soaking into his clothes as he said to his love "Err Kim not that I'm complaining but I this ground is pretty dirty"

Kim smiled as she grabbed the opened up sleeping bag and spun herself and Ron within it wrapping them up, when they stopped Kim was back on top of him and she had zipped for sleeping bag up fully. Now the confined space pushed them together even more as Kim's body pressed up against Ron's so that he could feel her breathing and the beating of her heart against his own. He smiled as her face came within an inch of his own "That's better" he said as they snuggled together and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Saturday morning at ten A.M in the morning at the Possible home and Jim and Tim were up watching the saturday morning progammes such as 'scamper and bitey' and old re-runs of 'the fearless ferret' still in their pajames with a bowl of cereal in their hands as they sat crossed legged infront of the huge t.v in the living room while Mr and Mrs Possible were in the kitchen cleaning up the table from their own full English breakfast they had enjoyed. All of a sudden the roar of an engine echoed through the street causing everyone within the house to investigate it's origin. Their ears and instincts all lead them to the same conclusion that the noise was a car pulling up right outside their house. The family all gathered at the window as the black Koenigsegg CCX pulled to a halt and the funny virtical opening doors that the Koenigsegg models were famous for and were even more surprised to see one Ron Stoppable climb out wearing his black cargo pants and his favorite red hockery jersey suggesting that they had already been by at the Stoppable residence. Ron made his way round to the passenger side and like a true gentlemen opened the door and took Kim by the hand aiding her out of the car, the two then procceded up the driveway. Mrs Possible giggled to herself as she noticed the grass stains on Kim's cargo pants and her mother's intouision told her what they had been doing.

The young couple entered the house holding hands as they past the lined up family still in shock as to their mode of transportation. As Kim passed them all she gave them all a peck on the cheek "Hey Jim, Tim, Mum, Dad" As they reached the bottom of the stairs Kim gave Ron his own peck on the cheek before procceding up the stairs leaving him with a still very stunned Possible family. It was then James Possible who broke the silence.

"So Ronald, am I right in assuming that is the Koenigsegg CCX in front of the house?" Ron simply looked out a nearby window and admired his new wheels, knowing Dr Possible was a fan of fancy cars he simply smiled and nodded his head as James approached him with his arms crossed and a stern look shot daggers straight through him. "and from the look on you face am I right to assume you have driven that thing at full speed with MY Kimmie cub in it?" Dr Possible's tone grew more and more firm with every word spoken causing Ron to take a heavy gulp before nodding a lot more nervously then before. "Then tell me this…" Dr Possible's said at first with stern eyes but then lit up like an excited boy who has just seen his idle as he continued "…what did 245+ feel like?"

Ron along with the rest of the family breathed a sigh of relief. Ron then put his arm around James shoulder as he answered "Well Dr.P, you remember when I went into space that one time…?" He paused to watch Dr Possible nod his head "…well a hundred times better then that"

"WOW" Was all James could say, just then Kim came running back down the stairs in her black pants and green long sleeved shirt with the black coller combo until she reached the fouth to bottom step then she jumped from it and tackled Ron again in a huge glomp sending them both crashing to the floor as Kim snuggled up to her man for a few seconds enjoying the moment of their embrace, she then remembered the rest of her family were watching. She picked herself aswell as Ron up from ther floor and as the two of them blushed made a brake for the door.

"Kay well me and Ron are off again" Kim said as she grabbed the door knob with her free hand.

"Hey wait you two are off already, where you going?" Asked Mrs Possible. Ron turned round to reasure her.

"Oh we're just going out for some brunch" He then walked out but as Kim followed she thought she would tease her parents a little as she shouted back.

"Also, we challenged Bonnie to a street race just outside of town"

Mrs Possible simply nodded her head "Ok well that's fine and….WHAT!" She shouted as she and her husband ran to the door.

"I'm kidding" she shouted as they climbed back into Ron's car. Ron turned the key bringing the engine to life and after a few revs were off down the street heading to a café where they would enjoy a romantic brunch together. Kim leaned over her seat again and wrapped her arms around Ron's and rested her head on his shoulder. She truly felt like she had everything a great family, a good school life and a perfect boyfriend with a sweet ride, however they could've been driving in a rusty old Volkswagon Beetle for all she cared she had Ron the one she loved and that's all she would ever need her very own Ron Stoppable and nothing else.

**The End**


End file.
